<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Rules by LScore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048326">Three Rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LScore/pseuds/LScore'>LScore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanami Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, D/s undertones, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LScore/pseuds/LScore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami has three rules for Sanji. One: Wear a Blindfold. Two: No touching while he's wearing the blindfold. Three: Listen closely. This is a contribution to SanNami Week 2020 under the Day 7 prompt "Touch"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanami Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own One Piece nor do I receive any commercial benefit from this fic. All rights belong to their respective rights holders.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure you want to do this, Sanji-kun?." a hot whisper against his ears stroked a trail of heat all the way down to his loins. He shuddered, not daring to move from where he was sitting on the couch, as she leaned over him. He may not be able to see the look on her face, but he knew the wicked smile she'd be wearing. He'd dreamed about it.</p><p>"Yes, Nami-san."</p><p>"You said you'd do anything, right?"</p><p>"Yes, Nami-san."</p><p>"Good. I have three simple rules for you."</p><p>"Yes, Nami-san."</p><p>"Number One: Wear a blindfold." A silky darkness covered his eyes. Sanji gulped, his other senses heightened after losing his sight. He could hear the rustling of her clothing falling off her body.</p><p>"Yes, Nami-san." His voice was hoarse now.</p><p>"Number Two," He felt her grasp his wrists to move his arms out of the way, "Until that blindfold comes off, you're not allowed to touch me." First the left, and then the right. He was wide open now. He could almost see her stepping back to admire her handiwork.</p><p>"But Nami-san-" he protested. How were they supposed to do this without him touching her?</p><p>"You're not allowed to touch me." She placed a hand over his lips. It cut him off as effectively as if she'd electrocuted him. "Promise me, Sanji-kun?"</p><p>Sanji groaned. "Yes, Nami-san." He felt tortured. He'd have preferred it if she had have just tied him up. Instead, she made him restrain himself. This was just mean. <em>Evil, cruel woman.</em></p><p>"Good. Hold still," Delicate fingers picked at the buttons running down his chest, only to expose his nipples to the cool air. He wanted her to rub them so badly. She must have heard him, because the next moment, a teasing tongue flicked over his nipples lightning fast. One, two. He moaned. <em>More</em>, he meant to say, but he couldn't get the words out.</p><p>Instead, her fingers lightly traced a line down his abs to brush against his belt buckle. Nimble fingers made quick work of his belt and zipper. <em>Thank god she's such a good thief, </em>Sanji thought.</p><p>"Lift your hips, Sanji-kun," This time, the whisper came from lower, between his knees. Sanji moaned wordlessly, thrusting his hips up like an obedient dog. He nearly wept when his cock, fully erect, sprang free of its confinements.</p><p>"Mmmm," She purred. But she didn't touch him.</p><p>"Nami-san," He whimpered.</p><p>"I have one more rule, Sanji-kun," That whisper was still between his legs. Helplessly, Sanji nodded. At this point, she could demand his soul, and he'd give her his heart too.</p><p>"Number three," Oh god, he could feel her breath on his cock, "Listen closely."</p><p>Any coherent thought he managed to hold onto disappeared as her hot mouth engulfed his sensitive member. He shuddered as her tongue slowly traced its way down the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock. She sucked hard on the tip in the back of her throat, making him gasp. As she enthusiastically lavished attention on his cock, she drove Sanji nearly insane with lust as he helplessly couldn't articulate, moaning his pleasures, pleas, the deepest desires of his heart. He wanted to sink his hands into her hair, egg her on to do more, to touch him more. But when his hands mindlessly rose off the couch to touch her, she finally let go of his cock with a loud pop and jumped back.</p><p>Sanji really cried out this time, reaching for her, but he only felt emptiness. Panic started to claw at his throat.</p><p>"Sanji-kun, you promised not to touch," he could hear her voice again, but it was far away.</p><p>"Nami-san, I didn't, I promise, I only-" He said incoherently. He'd say anything at that point so she wouldn't leave him, "Please come back. Don't leave me like this."</p><p>"You're so impatient, Sanji-kun. Don't touch me when your blindfold's on, then," Sanji felt the breath he was holding woosh out when he realized that her voice was close to him again. All of a sudden, he felt her warm breath on his ear. "And remember, listen closely."</p><p>Sanji nodded enthusiastically, even though he couldn't see her.</p><p>He gulped when her fingers closed around his cock again, but instead of sucking his aching length, he felt her fingers roll a condom down him. It made him jerk in her hand - if she was wrapping him up, she wasn't just going to tease him. The anticipation was killing him.</p><p>But Nami wouldn't be Nami if she just put him out of his misery like that. One smooth leg rubbed against his rougher, unshaved one, and she pressed down hard on his shoulders to support herself as she climbed into his lap. His cock bobbed again, reaching for and falling short of the warm, wet heat he could feel right on top of his thighs. He wanted to reach under her and toy with her, make her gush and moan his name with his fingers.</p><p>But he was still wearing that damn blindfold. So he couldn't.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around her neck. Sanji knew Nami's body so well, he knew from the angle her arms were at that her nipples must be right in front of his mouth. If he just leaned forward -</p><p>But he was wearing the blindfold. So he couldn't. And she knew him too well because one arm was holding him back with a forearm pressed across his windpipe. As her tormenting fingers trailed down his chest, he felt his gulp against the tender skin of her forearm. And when he felt them take one gentle flick across his overstimulated nipple, he sucked in his breath.</p><p>"You have such cute nipples, Sanji-kun, on such a manly chest," She purred, leaning close to his ear. He could feel her breath on his ears, could smell her usual sweet mandarin scent overlaid with a mouthwatering musk. That evil finger continued to pluck and torment him. "If you weren't wearing that blindfold now, I bet you'd be playing with my nipples instead."</p><p>She stopped leaning on his windpipe so she could use her other hand to torment his free nipple. Those lazy circles that were slightly out of sync with each other was going to drive him stark raving mad soon. He was going to lose his mind.</p><p>"Neh Sanji-kun, did you know my nipples are a light caramel? Not pink? I'm a little self-conscious about them. If you weren't wearing a blindfold, maybe you could tell me if they're pretty."</p><p>He bit his lips. He didn't even trust himself to open his mouth to reassure her, because he knew as soon as he did, he'd lean forward and feast on those delicious nipples. He wouldn't be able to help himself.</p><p>When her breasts pressed against his chest, though, he nearly lost it. Only her teeth gently scraping down the column of his throat, making him feel oddly vulnerable, helped him cling on the last shreds of his self-control.</p><p>"Nami-san," he moaned, begging her for something, anything.</p><p>"Yes, Sanji-kun?" the vibration of her words against his throat sent odd shivers through his body. She laughed, and it went straight to his cock. "You're oddly sensitive around your neck. Is that why you like to give me hickeys all the time? As much as I complain about wearing turtlenecks, it feels amazing when you do this." She sucked a particularly sensitive spot on his neck near the base of his windpipe, and Sanji tasted the coppery tang of blood as he bit through the skin on his lips.</p><p>"Tsk," she scolded. A small thumb swiped at his bloody lip, unbearably tender. "Well, I guess it's about time I put you out of your misery."</p><p>She leaned back, and one hand brushed his abs as it sought out his dick. Sanji would have given nearly anything to be able to see her smirk as she mounted him slow centimeter by centimeter, but instead, she still teased him by whispering in his ear, "I'm determined to go slow, Sanji-kun. If you were on top, you have your cock buried to the balls in me already. You're so impatient. I wonder how it feels when you fuck me hard. I wonder if you could fuck me senseless."</p><p>"Take off this blindfold, and I'll show you," his voice was scratchy from the half-hour of sweet torment he'd just suffered, but his growl was heartfelt.</p><p>She stopped with only half of his length in her wet pussy, and he wanted to hit himself for interrupting her. Right now, she had all the power, and he was at her mercy. Instead of getting annoyed at him, though, she laughed.</p><p>She didn't say anything else, just continued to sink down onto him even more slowly. Sanji gritted his teeth to stop himself from reaching for her hips and slamming her down on his cock, demanding more from her. When he was finally all the way in her, she sighed in contentment and wrapped her arms around his neck again. He relaxed as well, feeling her get used to his girth and length.</p><p>When she was ready, she slowly rose on her knees, and once again Sanji could feel each excruciating centimeter as a loss. She set an achingly slow rhythm, and he, helpless and sightless, could only listen to her muffled whimpers against his shoulder and feel the sweat dripping between where their bodies touched. He let her set the achingly slow pace, doing his very best not to give in and ride her like a beast, knowing how important this control was for her.</p><p>Suddenly, she leaned back and reached a hand between them. Sanji was so focused on his self-control that he didn't realize that she was stifling her moans as her hand rested between them. It took him a minute to realize she was playing with her clit. Once again, she leaned closer to him, hand still wedged between them, and whispered lowly, "This could be your finger, but you're so obedient."</p><p>Sanji wanted to curse. Who put the damn blindfold on him in the first place?</p><p>Her pace slowed even more as her other supporting hand left his shoulder. It was only when the back of that hand accidentally touched his over-stimulated nipple did he notice she was playing with her own breast. Again, her taunting whisper reached him, "This could be your tongue licking my nipple. But you're so obedient."</p><p>
  <em>Why oh why did she want an obedient dog in bed again?</em>
</p><p>All of her sudden her hands were back on his shoulders and she picked up the pace, riding him like a cowgirl rides a bull. Her voice came in short pants, but she still found the breath to needle him. "This could be your pace. But you're so obedient."</p><p><em>That's it.</em> Sanji had reached it. He'd reached the limits of his gentlemanly nature, the limits of his endurance, the limits of sanity. In the hairsbreadth before he tore the damn bane of his existence off his eyes, though, he felt her hands reach around his head and fumble with the knot herself, taking a few agonizing eternities to undo the blindfold herself.</p><p>To his disbelieving eyes, Nami appeared. A horny, sexy, moaning Nami with a challenge in the quirk of her smirk.</p><p>"Show me what it would be like when you're not obedient, Sanji. Touch me. Fuck me hard." She whispered.</p><p>"Yes, Nami."</p><p>Sanji didn't have to be asked twice. In a flash, his hands took a strong hold of her hips, impaling her on his cock. His mouth was on her tasty caramel nubs, sucking hard, and his face was buried in her chest as he single-mindedly pounded into her pussy. He took out his revenge, pouring all the frustration and teasing she'd tortured him with into his thrusts. She fisted her hands into his hair egging him on as she cried out frantically, the wet slap of thigh against thigh becoming increasingly sloppier as she got wetter and wetter. When he finally released her hips to reach between them, to play with the tiny bundle of nerves that he knew would make her scream, she did, cumming all over him. He saw stars burst behind his eyelids as her tight pussy strangled his cock, her hands scrabbling for purchase as she went limp against his chest. Finally, finally, as her pussy trembled feebly around him with the aftershocks of her own overwhelming orgasm, he came in her with a roar of triumph.</p><p>Sanji slumped back against the sofa, exhausted, as he slowly gathered his wits. Nami wasn't much better off, curled up against his chest, her legs dangling on the sofa like a ragdoll's. They stayed like that, still connected, for a moment, for a lifetime as they basked in the afterglow of their explosive lovemaking. Finally, Sanji raised one trembling hand to stroke her long, orange tresses. He'd been wanting to do that since the beginning.</p><p>"Wow," Nami sighed against his chest, stretching like a lazy cat under his hand. She closed her eyes as if to sleep and made herself comfortable there.</p><p>"Wow what, Nami-san?" Sanji chuckled, continuing to pet her.</p><p>"You really do listen well."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AND WE'RE DONE! Whoo, that was a lot of blushing. I think I've used my smut writing bandwidth for the year. If you're joining me at the end of Shipweek or finding this after the fact, I hope you enjoyed the ride. I'd love to hear from you if you did! A big shout out to all the lovely people on Tumblr who organized this fun (and you'll find more fun stuff under there!). Thanks for reading if you made it this far, and see you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>